The Light in the Shadow of Death
by mai1989
Summary: Sorry to say no yyh char in the story yet, but there will be... The story itself is about a girl seeking revenge for her family's death... with a little bit of romance mixed in


_**Chapter 1**_

_The Shadow_

As she paced under the once green and thriving, now lifeless and dead, oak tree in the forest by her house, Phoebe checked her watch every two minutes muttering incoherent things to herself. As she pulled her coat tighter around her, she heard a twig snap to her right. Phoebe turned quickly and said, "It's about time Rie…" She broke off just as she realized that it was not her life-time friend and secret crush, Rie (Last Name), but the man that has haunted her dreams for the past six years.

She Stared into those black, murderous eyes, with her own hardened sapphire blue gems, which the world has come to know as her eyes, she whispered, "Lycoris" with venom dripping from every syllable as if it left a horrid taste in her mouth just to say them.

"I see you're happy to see me," he said as he walked closer. She stepped away as he moved toward her

"What did you do with Rie?" Phoebe demanded as she backed into the tree.

"Rie… Rie… hmmm where have I heard that name before?" Phoebe glared at him with hatred beaming from her eyes. "Oh, now I remember, your lover boy," Lycoris said with a small chuckle.

"I asked you a question," she said slowly while trying to control her temper. Lycoris gave her a taunting grin.

"I don't know, maybe I did to him what I did to your family." Phoebe flashed back to that horrible night six years ago.

"Mom, Dad where are you?" Phoebe screamed with a tear stained face while carrying her fatally wounded sister down the stairs. As she turned the corner into the kitchen, she saw a dreadful scene before her. There was blood everywhere, but not just any blood, the blood of her father. She saw his headless body lying on the floor by the stove with the stove light on. The smell of burning flesh nauseated her. Phoebe tore her eyes from the ghastly sight, and saw a hooded figure standing over her pleading mother. After one quick swing of his sword, her mother lay motionless on the floor. Frozen in fear, Phoebe failed to notice the hooded figure turn towards her. When she finally came out of her trance, the man removed his hood. Phoebe screamed, "Why? Why did you kill them?" The man laughed manically.

Phoebe's skin crawled. "Why, you ask? I'll tell you why. They were incontinence, but I'll tell you what," he began as a sinister smile crept across his face, "you amuse me so I'll spare your life."

The man started to walk away when, "What's your name?" Phoebe demanded.

"Lycoris," he replied as he disappeared from sight.

"I swear to you, Lycoris, I'll kill you one day!" Phoebe screamed into the night as she fell to the floor weeping.

When Phoebe returned to reality she glared with even more hatred at the man who had slaughtered her whole family, leaving her all alone in the world. "You shouldn't ruin such a pretty face with such a look," he said while waving his hand. Rie appeared, bruised and bloody.

Phoebe ran to him and held him in her arms, "What did you do to him?" "I didn't do anything, but I can't say that about my followers." Phoebe drew her sword. "Time to fulfill that promise I made you." She says as she lunges at him, ready to run him trough. Lycoris smirks and dodges her attack easily.

"I don't want to fight you, at least not yet. Your too weak for me to waste my time" That said he waves his hand and both him and Rie disappear into thin air. Phoebe screams out in misery as he punches the ground repeatedly.

Days have pasted with no sight or sound of Lycoris. Phoebe has returned to her makeshift house by the old oak tree. She has used the fallen leaves from the old oak and blankets from her real house as a bed. Her beautiful long black hair is draped over a large rock she uses as a pillow. She hears the birds chattering outside and she gradually wakes up. She stretches and walks down to the river and stripes out of her clothing and bathes, scrubbing her ghostly white skin until in feels clean. Once she's done she puts her clothes back on and goes to her own little medow she found the night she ran from the house. She stands at the middle of the opening and closes her eyes letting her mind go blank; slowly she draws her sword and begins her daily practice. Suddenly she dodges out of the way as an arrow goes racing by and lodges itself into a tree. She walks over to it and unrolls the paper that is attached. "A map?" she says questionably. Looking around to see if she could see who shot it she saw no one. She ran back to her "home" and packed, and then she headed out following the map.

* * *

This is my first fic, i know it doesn't have any anime char. in it yet but i'll get there nods

Oh! also if you have any last names i could use for Rie feel free to tell me them ;


End file.
